


Changing Seasons

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be able to spend winter like this with someone you love is such a precious thing indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mostladylikeladythateverladied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/gifts).



> Written for the DMMd Secret Santa 2014 event for bleedingopal.

He sits there, on the inside windowsill that now doubles as a small sitting spot, comfortably against the jellyfish plushies and cushions he has acquired over time; the ones given as gifts from Aoba whenever they went out to enjoy festivals, or just as simple little presents to cheer him up.

It’s morning, and Clear finds himself staring out of the window, looking upon the scenery outside. A blanket of pure white covers the area, and it’s absolutely beautiful in his eyes.

"Aoba-san…" He speaks up as he hears footsteps by the door, "It looks so different outside."

"Ah, it must have snowed through the night." Aoba replies, the sound of a box being placed on the floor making Clear turn to face him, "Guess it’s time to start hanging up the decorations Granny found. I have a feeling you’ll like them."

He holds up two of the glass baubles, and they sparkle in the light much like the collection of glass objects Clear has already around the room.

He doesn’t like them; he loves them.

"They’re beautiful, Aoba-san… I must thank Tae-san properly as soon as possible."

"You don’t have to, and besides, she’s at work today."

Clear nods, looking back at the window, before helping Aoba move the box to a safer spot. He’s desperate to go outside, fiddling with his scarf anxiously. 

"Aoba-san? If it’s not too much trouble, I… I want to experience the snow before it melts."

"Hmm? Sure. Lemme grab a scarf first. It’s frosty outside, so be careful where you’re walking, alright?"

Clear nods once again, an excited smile spreading across his lips. It causes the other to raise an eyebrow in response, before dressing in appropriate clothes. Clear wears the same attire as he always does, but worries over Aoba, making him wear the earmuffs he made especially for him as a gift of gratitude for all the gifts he’s ever been given himself.

It’s embarrassing for Aoba, making him feel like a child being fussed over, but he knows Clear only has the best intentions.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

It’s a wonder how Clear moves so quickly down the stairs without falling, or tripping out of the doorway, but he’s outside before Aoba can stop him.  _'What's so great about snow…?'_

The snow is as cold to touch as Clear imagined. He walks a little away from the house, pealing off his thin gloves so they don’t become too wet, carefully placing them in his coat pockets. 

Kneeling down, he runs his hands over the snow, feeling the frozen substance begin to slowly melt in his palms as he scoops up a small amount in his hands.

"Aoba-san… it’s…" He speaks quietly, letting his body fall backwards so that he’s lying in the snow, looking up at the sky and noticing his breath in the chilly air.

"Clear? You’ll get cold down there."

"Grandfather told me about snow."

"Huh?"

Clear doesn’t move, only continuing to stare ahead where he lays, soon hearing movement beside him. Aoba sighs, lying next to him, looking up, wondering what Clear is staring at.

He’s not staring at anything in particular, only thinking. Thinking about the winters he spent with his grandfather, thinking about the times where he never went outside, only to stay in the house taking care of the only other person in his life back then.

"During the winter I used to take care of grandfather," Clear finally speaks up, continuing as he hears a hum of acknowledgement from Aoba, "He became frailer over the years, unable to keep himself warm and healthy alone. I wanted him to be comfortable, to feel safe…"

"You never went outside?"

"Mm. Grandfather always said it was okay for me to go out, to enjoy the snow like many children did; making snow angels, throwing snow and making snowmen, but… none of that mattered if he was not comfortable. I looked after him and the house to the utmost of my abilities, keeping it warm, making soup and wrapping him up in blankets and suitable clothing. I was happy, so long as he was happy and safe."

Aoba closes his eyes, a smile spreading across his lips. It reminds him of how he feels towards his grandmother. Tae complains about being fussed over, he never hears the end of it, but that doesn’t mean he’d ever stop.

"I think I understand. So this is your first time out in the snow, huh?"

"Yes… it’s magical, Aoba-san." He sighs, smiling as he turns to face him, reaching his hand out to hold the other’s in his own.

They lie there in silence for a moment, Clear lightly stroking Aoba’s soft skin. To spend every winter like this would mean so much to him…

"H-Hey!" Aoba furrows his brows, shaking his head as snow falls off his face. Where did that come from?

"Ah, I’m sorry, Aoba-san! I… got caught in the moment…"

"Got caught in the moment!?" 

"Y-Yes! You were looking at me, but… you didn’t notice the snow, so I…"

Clear looks away, a feeling of guilt welling up in the pit of his stomach. He hasn’t done anything wrong at all, in fact, Aoba now finds himself laughing.

Laughing at how he couldn’t even register that Clear had indeed scooped up a reasonable sized amount of snow in his hand and let it fall on his face right in front of him.

_'More like I was caught in the moment, idiot…'_ Aoba sighs almost happily at the thought, albeit a pink colour now staining his cheeks.

Slowly moving to sit upright, he moves his hands over the snow, feeling the frosty bite of the cold against his own skin. He never appreciated the snow before, but now… it feels like something important.  _'And it is.'_

It’s important to Clear. It’s his first winter experiencing it, and not alone.

_'Alone…'_

The thought of him never doing so because of this fact crosses Aoba’s mind, a painful expression on his face momentarily, before he shakes his head and casts that thought aside.

"Hey, Clear…" 

"Yes?"

"Let’s spend every winter like this." 

A smile is the response to his words. That is, until a look of surprise shows once snow is flung in Clear’s direction.

Payback for earlier, but Aoba instantly regrets it upon seeing signs of a mischievous smirk playing on the other’s lips. It’s an expression he doesn’t witness often, though it is one he has learnt to be wary of.

"Aoba-san~" Clear almost sings, and it’s a little unnerving to hear, "You wish to have a snowball fight with me?"

"Ah, n-no, that’s not what I—" 

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as snow is once again falling off his face, some even falling into his mouth that is still open. It all happens so fast, yet when he thinks about it, it’s not something that should come as a shock.

Clear moves fast, he knows this, from seeing him in situations where he’s had to fight and defend himself, to the times they travelled from place to place jumping over rooftops. Of which, the latter he still finds they tend to do on some occasions, much to his dismay. 

But that’s a thought for another time, Aoba realises, quickly getting up off the ground he sits on, and dashing straight in the direction of the house. 

It’s difficult to run at the same speed that Clear does, so outrunning him is wishful thinking, but if he can get enough of a head start then maybe…

Maybe they won’t tumble over each other running up the stairs, and maybe they won’t fall into Clear’s room and hit the ground with an  _oof!,_ and maybe Aoba’s just imagining that’s what seems to actually be happening in that split second after thinking it, because maybe his head doesn’t really hurt like he thinks it does.

"Ow…" 

… Or maybe that just might be the case.

He trips over his own feet when avoiding the box of glass baubles that seem to have not been placed in a safe enough spot as they had thought, and Clear follows right behind him as he bumps into his back.

They’re both lying there on the ground, rubbing their heads that collided momentarily. It’s not worth thinking about how much more it would have hurt if they had fallen on the stairs.

Aoba quickly pushes the box of decorations back to where they should have been, sighing in relief when he catches a glimpse of them in the light and notices none of them are broken. No need for a harsh scolding from Tae now, and the relief he feels is almost overwhelming.

"That’s it, no more running up the stairs." He laughs, patting Clear on the head, of whom almost looks as if he’s going to cry.

"I’m sorry, Aoba-san…" He sniffles, resting his head in between the crook of the other’s neck, lightly kissing the sensitive parts of his skin.

Aoba shivers ever so slightly, sighing with content, the pink colour from before now on his cheeks once again.

"Clear…? Oi, C-Clear!"

In one swift motion, Clear jumps to his feet, arms underneath Aoba and lifting him up. He holds him there for a while, laughing lightly before placing him down on the bed.

He removes his scarf, letting it fall to the floor, and next comes his coat which slides so easily off himself. 

"Aoba-san, forgive me, but I…" He bites his lip, blushing as he leans over his lover on the bed, carefully taking off his earmuffs and placing them on the bedside table, whispering in his ear, "I… want you, Aoba-san…"

"Idiot…" His response is in an even quieter voice, though there’s no mean intent, "Mm… it’s cold…"

"Yes…"

Clear sneaks his hands up Aoba’s shirt, lightly massaging his skin with his fingers, pushing up the piece of clothing as he does so.

"I’ll keep you warm, Aoba-san."

It’s embarrassing to hear, given the situation, but Clear’s words send a shiver down his spine. He sighs, nodding and laying back on the bed, arms up as his shirt is removed altogether.

The window is closed, but there’s a draft flowing in through the door that may or may have not been closed properly downstairs. It doesn’t matter, there’s no need to worry about anyone coming into the house, and it won’t be cold for long…

"C-Clear…" Aoba gasps as the other’s hands work fast at his belt and zip, swiftly pulling down and off his trousers and underwear so that he lies there on the bed completely naked.

It’s freezing, and watching Clear slowly remove his own shirt and the rest of his clothes is almost torture, and he knows he’s doing it on purpose when he sees that certain smile on his face that makes him melt.

"Aoba-san… I’m sorry you’re cold…" He speaks quietly, his hands roaming the other’s body, massaging and rubbing his sides, thighs, and the most sensitive parts of his body.

A slight moan escapes Aoba’s lips, and he’s soon covering his mouth with his hands. At least, he tries, but there’s a sudden grip on his wrists, pulling his arms above his head so he cannot silence himself.

"I want to hear your voice." Clear smiles, easing up on his grip, yet not letting go just yet as he leans down and slowly begins to tease his nipples with his tongue.

His movements are slow and sensual with everything he does, no rushing, but indulging in every second they’re like this.

He lightly flicks his tongue against him, tugging ever so gently with his teeth, slowly letting go of Aoba’s arms that find themselves draping around Clear’s neck automatically.

He kisses down his chest, then back up to his neck where he licks and nibbles on the sensitive skin between the top of his neck and collarbone.

"Clear…" Aoba sighs, shivering much like before, feeling his arousal grow from the light and teasing touches.

They’re taking things slow this time, and Aoba can feel every little thing Clear does to his body.

The hands he feels roaming his body once again massage his hips, then travel further down to his inner thighs, fingers making tantalisingly slow circular motions so close to where he undeniably feels the need to be touched the most.

One accidental brush of a finger against his cock is enough to make him moan out and bite his lip in a vain attempt to silence himself. It’s too late, of course, the noise having already left him and making Clear repeat the motion, albeit this time on purpose.

He runs a finger achingly slow all the way from the base, to the tip of his cock, then back down and up once more. This repeats a few times, causing Aoba’s breathing to become heavier, and his eyes to have a glint of lust in them. It’s far too much to handle, far too unfair with all this teasing, and it’s ever so tempting to just touch himself to save from the frustration he feels bundling up more and more inside.

"Aoba-san…" Clear whispers his name, leaning over him and licking the shell of his ear, his hand finally moving to gently hold him, fingers placing around his cock one by one, "Does it feel good…?"

There’s a tone to his voice that only seems to fluster Aoba further and make him twitch with excitement, but not rid him of his embarrassment, “Don’t ask things l-like that…”

"So cute…" 

A small chuckle leaves Clear’s lips as he finally begins to move his hand up and down, causing Aoba to moan louder than before, bucking his hips instinctively. 

_'It feels really good…'_

Tugging and squeezing every now and then, Clear picks up his speed, no longer able to hold back and keep up the slow teasing of before. His own desires are difficult to ignore now that he can feel himself twitching in response to the sight of his lover before him.

Face flushed much like his own is now, Aoba looks so beautiful to him, even more-so than the snow that continues to fall outside the window. His face is arousing and the want to bury himself deep inside the man below him grows as he keeps working on his cock.

He gasps at the hand that snakes it’s way to his hardening arousal, giving him relief of his own.

"Aoba-san, p-please don’t—"

"Shut up… I want you to feel good too…"

Clear keeps his lips sealed, gulping and nodding in response. It feels unbelievably good as he thrusts into Aoba’s hold, the friction most welcome. 

It’s already much warmer, and they both find themselves shivering from pleasure and sweat rather than the cold. The only sounds in the room are those of heavy breathing and panting, attempted hushed moans that only become louder as time goes on, and soon neither care for the noises they make. Why does it matter when they both feel so good?

"Clear…!" A loud gasp and a whine is the only thing that breaks the line of otherwise repetitive noises coming from the both of them, in response to a finger rubbing and lightly prodding further back between Aoba’s legs.

"I apologise, Aoba-san, but I… I want to be inside you…" There’s almost the sound of desperation in Clear’s voice, and it’s obvious that the both of them are so worked up to a point that it’d be the best for both of them. 

Aoba wants it just as much as Clear, even if such words indicating that won’t leave his lips due to stubbornness, yet his physical reactions are enough to show it.

"Then… let me…"

With his free hand, Aoba takes Clear’s own and gives him a gentle squeeze, smiling before pulling closer so that his fingers are by his mouth and he’s licking his fingers one by one, quietly moaning as he does so.

"A-Aoba-san, p-please don’t—!"

"Mn… Ngh…" 

Even with Clear’s protest, Aoba continues with his ministrations, now sucking on his fingers and covering them with his saliva, a light  _pop!_ sounding once he lets go.

"Aoba-san…"

"Carefully… please…"

"…!"

Finally registering the look in his eyes, Clear nods, moving his now wet fingers low, back down between Aoba’s legs. Ever so carefully he pushes one in, slowly moving around inside after the initial gasp of shock leaves his lover’s lips.

"Ah…"

After a second or two, another finger joins the other to begin stretching him out, still slow as not to hurt Aoba.

Clear would never want that, making sure his lover is as comfortable as possible, and ready before he continues. Feeling him bucking against his fingers, he adds a third, moving them around a little more, rubbing his inner walls.

"Aoba-san… I’m going to put it in now…"

Slowly removing his fingers, he lines himself up, holding onto Aoba’s hips. He sighs, ever so gently pushing into him as far as he can before leaning over and kissing him on the lips, staying where he is so that he can get used to the feeling.

"It’s okay, Clear," Aoba reaches up to stroke his cheek, his other hand moving to tease Clear’s cock, fingers lightly stroking like he had done to him before, "You can… move…"

"Ngh… Yes…"

Firmly grasping onto his hips, he pulls out just a little, pushing back in all the way soon after. He repeats this motion, speeding up with each thrust, each movement more passionate than the one before.

"Ah… Clear…!" Aoba moans, the other’s name rolling off his tongue in such a way that it sparks something inside Clear that makes him slam into the other with such force that his name now leaves his lover’s lips in a sharp cry of pleasure.

"Aoba-san…!" He continuously thrusts into him, panting hard as he slips a hand back to his lover’s cock, pumping him as he desperately tries to find that one spot inside that will have Aoba crying out again and again.

It doesn’t take him long to find it as a loud gasp followed by a low moan resounds through the room, only fuelling Clear further. He pounds into Aoba’s prostate, breathy whines and loud moans spilling out of his mouth faster than he can even begin to try and silence himself.

"C-Clear…!" Aoba can no longer concentrate, leaning up to pull his lover down closer, arms wrapping around him and nails ever so slightly digging into the skin of his back.

Clear’s hands return to Aoba’s hips, holding tight for support as he rocks into him, listening to the beautiful sounds the other makes. It’s like music to his ears, being able to hear Aoba make such noises in such an intimate situation with him, comfortable and trusting enough in his embrace. 

He loves Aoba with all of his heart, truly he does.

"Aoba… san…" He grunts, panting hard and trying to breathe normally enough to speak, "I’m… almost…"

"Y-Yeah…" Aoba clings to him tightly, kissing around his face, "Me too…!"

Not holding back, Clear thrusts and thrusts, hitting Aoba’s prostate every time, more moans and whines escaping him louder than before, until a sudden gasp and the feel of his lover’s body shivering and shaking in his arms signifies that he has reached his end.

"I love you, Aoba-san…!" He pants, thrusting once more before shivering with his own release, collapsing against Aoba’s chest as soon as it overwhelms him.

The only sound in the room now is of strained gasps and pants as they both try to catch their breath, basking in the afterglow of the passionate sex they’ve just had.

Clear can’t help but snuggle against Aoba, kissing around his face like what was done to him, lightly nibbling on the end of his lover’s nose, causing him to laugh.

"What’s… that for?" He’s almost caught his breath, and at least has enough energy to lightly pinch the end of Clear’s nose.

"Wah—! I’m sorry…"

"Wait, n-no, it’s okay! I don’t… mind it…"

_'Geez, this guy…'_

If Aoba is cute to Clear, then he’s just downright adorable himself.

They lie there in silence for a moment in each other’s arms, Clear pulling up the covers around them both so they don’t become cold. Moments like this, moments of happiness just by being in each other’s presence is precious to Clear… to both of them.

"Hey, Clear…"

"Yes?"

"Not just winter… let’s spend every season that follows together like this."

"Aoba-san…" Clear’s voice almost cracks from the overwhelming emotions he feels right in his chest, but it’s not an unwelcome feeling. 

Linking their fingers, Clear lightly strokes the soft skin of his lover’s knuckles, bringing them up to his lips to place light kisses on his hand.

"I’d like that, Aoba-san…"

"We’ll start on the decorations tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes!"


End file.
